Wolf Returns! Episode 10
Male Doctor) Redakaibakulover has been tested positive for a concussion. Make sure he doesn't brawl or try to do anything physical. I'll be back in a week. Masked Man) Okay... Male Doctor) Why are you wearing a mask? Masked Man) Because... Male Doctor) You have a facial illness? Masked Man) NO! Male Doctor) Okayyyyayyy... *Takes two steps backwards* ( Meanwhile, Outside Nuzamaki90 and a female doctor are talking ) ( Nuzamaki90 whistles ) ( Female Doctor blushes ) Nuzamaki90) You look nice... Female Doctor) Thank you. Nuzamaki90) You single? Female Doctor) Yes, yes I a-... ( Interruption ) ( Teleterra gets out of ball form and picks the Female Doctor up ) Female Doctor) AHHHH! Nuzamaki90) Teleterra, put her DOWN! Teleterra) You dare flurt with my man! ( Teleterra flicks the Female Doctor 100 miles away, into the water ) Male Doctor) O_o... My daughter... Nuzamaki90) NOOOOOOOOOOO! Teleterra, I'm a guy, you're a Bakugan, is that simple to understand... but nice power. Teleterra) I understand *Goes back into ball form* Nuzamaki90) And you stay in my pocket, until I say you can come out again! ???) AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Nuzamaki90) It can't be... is it? Wolf and Wolfie, is that you? Wolfie) Yes! Nuzamaki90) They even have that girl :D Teleterra) ERRR! Nuzamaki90) Teleterra, you have to stay in my pocket! :P 10 minutes later, Wolfie lands... Female Doctor) Hey... Can you guys help me? This guy needs medical attention, right away. Nuzamaki90) Okay... Wait... That's WOLF! ( The Female Doctor and Nuzamaki90, move Wolf onto a stretcher ) Nuzamaki90) By the way, what's your name? Female Doctor) Serenity. Nuzamaki90) That's a nice name... ( Wolf is put into an ambulance, both doctors go into the ambulance, and Wolf is driven off to the hospital ) ( The Masked Man stands by the window and listens ) Nuzamaki90) How long has Wolf been like that? Wolfie) For about 2 days. Two days ago, Wolf was smashed into that tree, then he's also been electrocuted at least 4 times, and beaten with a staff, by Blueking4ever. Nuzamaki90) Then why did you not help him! Wolfie) You try being incased in glass, where you can't move at all, it sucks. I wanted to help him, so many times. The bad news is, they have data about me and can now give my DNA out. Nuzamaki90) Bye! just bye... I need to take a break. Wolfie) Seriously... Leave before, I tell you some guy freed us and sent us back here! -_-''' '''Masked Man) *In head* Ha...That was me. DarkusMaster) Wolfie, can you say out here for a little while. Wolfie) Um... Okay... ( Wolfie lays down outside ) Masters) Guys, I'm gonna be gone for a little while, I'm doing a training camp, to recruit new people tomorrow. ( Everyone goes into the living room, except for Redakaibakulover ) DarkusMaster) Okay... but I think we should put the new bed into Wolf's room, I heard, what happened because Nuzamaki90 told me, but if we just leave him to sleep outside, he'll just be attacked again! Everyone else) Okay Masked Man) I guess, I'll go get a bed. Masters) I guess, I'll go with you Nuzamaki90) I can do a a nice sky roof, I got Teleterra to help me Teleterra) Okay, but I still hate you for what you did. >:P DarkusMaster) I guess, I'll get the glass. Jokathak) DM, you know I'm coming with you, right? DarkusMaster) Yeah... Nuzamaki90, make sure you go easy on putting a hole in the roof... Oh, I'm taking Wolfie, with me. ( Masked Man and Masters, leave on Charge Dragonoid to get a bed and DarkusMaster, Jokathak, and Wolfie, leave to get a few large pieces of glass, while riding on Wolfie ) Masters' Camp for New Recruits! Episode 11 Category:Wolf Story 1 Category:Masked Man Category:Nuzamaki90 Category:Teleterra Category:Serenity Category:Wolf Category:Wolfie Category:Blueking4ever Category:DarkusMaster Category:Masters Category:Jokathak Category:Charge Dragonoid